


Silence

by xxBatteri



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBatteri/pseuds/xxBatteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first group of survivors search through Togami's old estate, and he takes it harder than he thought he would.<br/>Set after the first game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

                As he stood in front of the large gate to his old estate, Togami felt his chest tighten.  Gazing up at the wreckage that laid beyond it with a hard stare, he tightened his fists and inhaled deeply before pushing it open.  The gate creaked loudly as if to welcome him back home after all of this time, and with the other survivors following closely behind him, he stepped his first foot onto the property.  Without a sound other than their feet stepping on the gravel beneath them, the group trudged along the long, winding road to the front door.  Togami held a stern expression on his face, staring only straight in front of him.  Junko had been right about the state of the world, and the dark, sinking feeling he felt well up in his chest told him that she was right about the Togami Conglomerate, too.  Standing in front of the half destroyed door, he felt his breath hitch in his throat as he reached out to push it open.  A feeling he couldn’t recognize flowed over him.

                _Is this... fear?_

                Pushing the thoughts aside, he stepped inside.  The door fell off its hinges as they gathered in the lobby.  Out of the corners of his eyes, he noticed Hagakure and Fukawa flinch at the sudden sound.

                “…Togami-kun.”  Kirigiri was the first to speak after a long wave of silence, shaking Togami out of his thoughts as he numbly surveyed the wrecked room.  He turned his head only slightly in her direction to look at her.  “Do you want us to split up and help you search?”

                “Yeah.  Save anything worth looking at and I’ll see to it when I get there,” he replied.  His words echoed in his head.  He didn’t trust a good portion of them, and he knew he’d have to look over all of the rooms they went through anyways, but as if his body was automatic, he quickly turned his back to them without another word and went up the staircase that wasn’t starting to crumble.

                He walked through the hallways of the second floor, listening to the sounds of his footsteps and the rubble crunching beneath his feet.  There was some blood on the wall, he noticed, and he prayed that Fukawa wouldn’t see.  He passed a bloodstained bedroom entrance without a second glance.  He had business to attend to first and foremost; at least that’s what he told himself.

                After slumping into the comfortable chair at an office’s desk, he leaned back, closed his eyes, and let out a deep sigh before attempting to shuffle through the desk’s cabinets.  He pulled out some papers, and after adjusting his glasses he attempted to sort through them.  He let his eyes scan over the text on the page, but he couldn’t bring himself to focus.  The characters were blurring together too much; phrases made no sense and he had to read the same phrases over again.  After only being able to clearly make out his own family name on the entire page, he slammed the papers onto the hard surface of the desk and pressed a few fingers to his temple.

                The cold, bitter truth that everything was gone took hold of him suddenly, by force, and crawled up his spine, making his skin prickle.  Within just a short about of time, he was completely stripped clean.  He shallowly cursed under his breath at the fact that he could even forget about such an event so easily.

_It’sgoneIt’sgoneIt’sgoneIt’sgoneIt’sgoneIt’sgoneIt’sgoneIt’sgoneIt’sgoneIt’sgoneIt’sgoneIt’sgoneIt’sallgone_

                Togami’s pounding head raced in circles, repeating the same despair-ridden phrases over again until his vision began to blur.  Suddenly it overcame him, and the water welling up in his eyes began to flow down his flushed cheeks.  He quickly buried his face in his hands.

*

Fukawa grumbled to herself after tripping over the remnants of yet another shattered vase and clung to the scratched wall next to her for support.  She had always wanted to visit Togami’s house after leaving the school, but the circumstances of her visit left nothing but a bitter taste in her mouth this time.  She stared carefully at the ground as she walked, cautious as to not cut herself on any broken parts.  After noticing a door that was just slightly creaked open, she grasped the doorframe with shaking hands and quietly opened the door further so that she could get a peek inside.  Biting her lip, she forced herself to look at the scene in front of her, and she could only hope that she wouldn’t go unconscious at a time like this.

                What she did see caused all of her thoughts to come to a sudden halt.  Before her sat the man of her dreams, hunched over a desk, face in hands, with his soft breaths hitched and erratic.  She quickly held her breath and simply took in the image.

                _Was it even possible for someone like Byakuya-sama to become like this?_

                Biting her lip until it was sore, she lingered silently in the doorframe as her stomach twisted inside of her.  That sort of raw emotion was unfamiliar even to her after being constantly pushed back deep within her, and has since then been collecting dust.  Yet, her heart still ached as if she was the one letting go in that moment; his bitter emotions wrapping themselves around her entire body and squeezing her like a python.  His chair creaked, forcing her out of her thoughts and causing her to jump back in shock.  After settling her frantic heartbeat, she took a few steps back, softly cracking the door shut behind her, and continued down the hallway in search of another room.  Perhaps there would be another moment for her to step in at a different time, but this time, she couldn’t bring herself to say a word.

*

                Togami rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands as he felt his breath steady and his control slowly return to him.  He removed his glasses, which were now disheveled, and cleaned them off with a cloth from his pocket before putting them back into place.  Inhaling deeply and calmly, he focused on his newfound control and settled his eyes back onto the papers that were now slightly wrinkled in spots.  The characters came together now, and his eyes grazed over the papers as he started to read.

*

                Fukawa was being quieter than usual; Togami noticed after he nearly walked into the girl as she stumbled over her own feet.  Of course, he expected her to follow him like a lost puppy as she always did, but yet, he could still feel something different about her.  Leading the way, he would occasionally take it upon himself to glace over at her to make sure that she was still there.  She always was, of course, but somehow her clumsy steps seemed delicate, and her nervous eyes were constantly avoiding his instead of feverously staring him down as she normally did.  He pursed his lips slightly and gave a small sigh before reaching an arm over to her and subtly intertwining his fingers with hers.  She hesitated, softly gasping at the sudden, gentle touch.  Neither of them spoke a word as they continued down the hall together.

                Sometimes, silence is truly the best option.


End file.
